


The Boy and The Girls Are In, I Mess Around With Him

by wekingsandprettythings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dan Howell, Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Power Bottom Dan Howell, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Top Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: Dan’s always been a bit of a slut and Phil’s always wanted to fuck Dan. When Dan finds out Phil also likes boys, he takes him to a gay bar to find someone to take him home, only it doesn’t quite end up the way they thought it would. Song fic from Harry Styles' Medicine





	The Boy and The Girls Are In, I Mess Around With Him

“Come out with me tonight, you haven’t gotten laid since Lauren, like what? A year ago?”

“No, and it was 6 months ago.”

“Yeah, forever ago. Come on.” Dan was very persuasive.

Going to the bar with Dan meant they’d have one drink together, Dan would spot someone he wanted to take home, and he’d leave Phil alone at the bar. He’d watch Dan leave, he’d stay back for a while, and by the time he stumbled up their stairs, the poor soul was walking back out with their coat and shoes in their arms, a blissful look on their face, and often, a limp.

Phil’s not typically one to lie, the thought of being fucked hard enough to walk funny, was something he was itching for. But he wasn’t about to tell anyone that. Let alone the man he wished would fuck him senseless.

“I don’t feel like drinking alone while you go off with someone.” Phil said honestly, turning his attention back to his laptop.

“Well what if I find you a nice girl first? And then I’ll go off and grab someone.”

“I don’t want to bring a girl home. Thanks though.”

“Come on it would be fun!” Dan sat down on his bed, trying his hardest to make Phil pay attention to him.

Phil looked him in the eyes, dead serious, his heart felt like it was in his stomach. “No. I don’t want to bring a /girl/ home.”

Dan cocked his head to the side and stared at him. “Are you saying you want to bring a man home? Since fucking when?”

Phil pushed his laptop aside and finally put his attention on Dan. “Since. Since, I don’t know. Always? It’s no secret I like guys? Did you think I was straight this whole time?”

“Honestly, I’ve not really thought about it. I’ve always seen you with women so, I didn’t really think anything of it.” He reached over and gave him a hug. “This is kinda like a coming out thing so I’m proud you’re over on the good team with my gay ass.”

The hug lasted a little too long, it turned into Dan cuddling into Phil and Phil resting back on his bed for support and comfort. “So, will you come out with me? I’ll find you someone really fit I promise!”

He was going to say yes just for Dan’s sake. As much as he hated the bar, and he hated watching Dan leave with someone else; he enjoyed watching Dan get ready. He enjoyed Dan coming over and asking him what he thought of the outfit he put on. He enjoyed watching Dan’s ass strut out of his room, he just enjoyed Dan.

“Okay. Let me go shower.”

-

It wasn’t the first time he’s sat in his room, looking over all these clothes with a towel wrapped around his waist, but it’s the first time Dan’s busted through the doors, fully dressed, ready to pick something out for Phil.

He was dressed in a tight black shirt, the one with the three-quarter length sleeves that made Phil drool. His new black jeans with the rips that hugged his thighs and made his ass look even nicer than normal. His hair was fluffy. He was going to kill him.

He was already in Phil’s closet, throwing things around, and pulling out shirts to throw on Phil’s bed. “So, I was thinking, I’ll pick what I think you look good in and then all the other fellas at the bar will want you.”

Phil didn’t bother refusing. A part of him liked to think Dan was picking something he would want to fuck him in. He sat back on his bed, still in his towel, waiting for further instruction.

Dan turned around with a handful of things, but he stopped and stared at him. “if we could send you shirtless, I think you’d have a much easier time getting some.”

Phil laughed and slightly covered himself up. As much as the complement was nice, he still slightly hated himself.

“Seriously Phil, you’re really hot.”

“Stop it. Please.”

Dan just smiled awkwardly, knowing he might have fucked up. “So, I really think you look nice in button ups, and I know from experience that it’s a lot more fun trying to be seductive and taking buttons off one by one. You’ll have someone drooling over you.” He placed 3 different patterned shirts on the bed, “and just your regular black jeans, ‘cause they make your ass look huge. That’s a good thing Philly.”

His shirt options were the red plaid button up, a green plaid button up and an all-black one Dan bought for the Viewers Pick My Outfits video that he forgot he ordered. “I think I’ll wear all black as well. It seems to work for you.”

“Hell yeah it does.” Dan said with a wink. “Get ready, I’m going to finish up and then I’ll be back in ten!”

He stood in the mirror for about 5 minutes looking at himself. It had been years since he’d fucked a man. But oh boy was he ready. He left his hair to air dry, giving it a texture that he knew people liked. And his glasses were staying on tonight.

“Here.” Dan spoke behind him, startling him a little.

He turned around to see Dan somehow holding two shots, a baggy of limes, and the salt shaker in his massive hands. “Drinks are expensive where we’re going so we’re pre-drinking.”

He rested everything on Phil’s dresser, taking the salt, pouring a bit on his hand, licking it off and taking his shot. Phil handed him a lime and watched him suck on it, trying not to stare too much.

“Your turn.”

Phil downed his shot like a champ. No salt, no lime. “Let’s go.”

“Alright, someone’s eager.”

-

The cab drive over was short and sweet, Dan was texting someone the whole time while Phil played animal crossing on his half dead phone. He knew he should have charged it before leaving, but he was too distracted.

In the bar, he already felt the first tequila shot in his system. He was ready for some more, ready to start hitting on cute guys, but not ready to see Dan hit on anyone.

They sat at the bar together, the way they normally did. The bartenders almost knew them by name at this point. Phil ordered 2 more shots, Dan got a whisky and coke. Dan was still sipping on his while Phil was getting ready to order more.

“Phil? You need to be alive in order to bring someone home.” Dan reminded him, knowing how Phil gets on shots.

Phil just nodded and turned around quickly. “I’m going to talk to the handsome one over there.” And he was off.

The stranger was tall, almost as tall as him. He had greenish blue eyes that lit up as the lights moved around the room. He was talking to some people in a group. His smile when he laughed was big and happy. His curly brown hair bounced as he danced. He was quite a sight. He made eye contact with Phil mid-way over, which only made Phil want to talk to him more.

“Hey.” The stranger said as Phil reached him.

“Hi.” Phil replied, looking the stranger up and down. Suddenly he felt the lust take over his body. He wanted someone, he didn’t care who at this point.

“I’m Jimmy. What’s your name handsome?”

“Phil.”

“Ah, nice name for a nice body.” Phil started to blush at the compliment, he wasn’t really used to it. “Can I buy you a drink?”

“You can do whatever you want.”

They walked to the bar together, and Dan was no longer there, Phil had a quick look around and didn’t see him anywhere. He must have found someone. Johnny, or whatever his name was, got Phil something sweet, it was a lot of sugar, and he felt his buzz replaced with a sugar high.

The stranger flirted a lot, he was very close to him, his breath smelled like alcohol and Phil wasn’t sure if he even liked this guy. He was cute. But he wasn’t Dan cute.

“So, you see that guy there?” Jimmy asked, pointing over to his group of friends that he had wondered from. Phil nodded in their direction, “We’re in an open relationship, he likes when I take other guys home and he can watch.”

“Nope. Sorry I’m out.” Phil said, walking away in another direction.

As cute as he was, and as much as Phil wanted to get laid, going to a stranger’s house and getting fucked while another stranger watched, was not something he was ready for yet, nor did he think he would ever be ready for. He sat at the other side of the bar and watched as Jimmy walked back to his boyfriend. He felt slightly uneasy.

He sat there for a while, still drinking the drink that Jimmy got him, his eyes were wandering the floor. He wasn’t desperate, no, he was jealous. Clearly Dan was gone with someone, he wasn’t and even if he was, the person he’d be with wasn’t going to be Dan.

Suddenly, his shoulder was being tapped, “Hey handsome, care to dance?” a husky voice said behind him.

He turned, and to his surprise, Dan was there, asking him. “Very funny, Dan. I’m actually thinking about leaving.”

“I wasn’t kidding. Come dance with me.” Dan said, lightly pulling on Phil’s shirt.

Phil hopped off the bar chair, Dan took his hand and dragged him out to the dance floor. They didn’t dance, they’ve never danced together, and Phil was extremely nervous. He led them to a place in the middle of the floor, put his hands-on Phil’s shoulders and Phil grabbed his waist, pulling him closer.

Their bodies were close enough that Phil worried Dan would feel his heartbeat. They swayed to the music, slowly at first but then the beat kicked in. Dan was practically grinding up on Phil’s front. And he was loving it.

After one song, his knees started to hurt from the dance they had been doing, he just lightly swayed up against Dan, who was smiling at him.

“What?” Phil said into his ear, hoping it was loud enough over the music

“Can I kiss you?” Dan said back into Phil’s ear.

Instead of replying, Phil pulled his face in towards his and kissed him. He wanted to their first kiss to be sweet. So that’s how it started, but slowly, as the music played, and they continued to sway, the kiss picked up.

Grinding of hips, clashing of teeth and tongues, they were lost in each other, they world around them completely forgotten. For the first time in his life, he was kissing someone with the most enthusiasm and need and want he’d ever experienced. 

Dan pulled back from the kiss and Phil’s heart broke. Immediately he was worried that Dan regretted it. Instead, Dan asked; “Come home with me?”

“I live not too far from here, we can go to my place.” Phil jokingly said back. 

Dan got closer to his ear, “Follow me.” He said, his voice was low and seductive. 

He took Dan’s hand and followed him off the dance floor, they weaved through the crowd and made their way to the side of the street to call a cab. The whole time he just wanted to get his hands back on Dan. he wanted to touch his soft skin and kiss his chapped lips all over again. He wanted to stay in the moment forever, as he’s scared he might never get too again after this one night. 

The cab pulled up, Dan practically pushed him into the seat. He gave the driver their address and jumped on Phil once more. “Tell me if this is too much.” He whispered in his ear. 

“You’ll never be too much for me.”

He was slightly hard already when Dan started moving his hand from phils cheek to his chest and then he gripped Phil’s belt. 

“Please” he whispered, hoping the cab driver wouldn’t hear or notice what was happening. 

Dan ran a single finger over the outline of Phil’s penis in his pants while moving to kiss along Phils jaw and to his neck. Slowly Dan starts to grind his palm against him. He wanted to moan, but of course this was happening in the presence of another person. 

“You’ll get more when we’re home.”

“Keep kissing me then.” Phil said back, lips close to Dan’s, so much so that Dan was kissing him before he was done speaking. 

Kissing Dan was possibly the hottest thing he had ever done in his life. He was starting to get antsy, if they weren’t in this god damn cab then he’d have his clothes ripped off as well as Dan’s. He was so busy kissing Dan and thinking about fucking him that he didn’t even know how long they’d been in the cab nor how close they were. 

Another few minutes of kissing passes, and they were at their apartment. Phil paid the driver while Dan not so patiently paced outside the car. Once he was done, and the cab door was closed, Dan grabbed his hand and practically dragged him to the elevator. The doors opened and Phil shoved Dan in and up against the wall.

He pressed the button, and as soon as the door closed he was pressed up against Dan kissing his neck. Dan melted into him, his knees buckling in, slouching his down. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist and pulled him in, sucking a hickey into his neck. 

The doors slid open again and this time it was Phil dragging them to their apartment, he unlocked the door, pushed the both of them through the tight door frame and slammed the door shut behind him before he was pressed up against it. 

Dan was just staring at him, his big brown eyes even bigger as the alcohol they had been drinking shrunk his pupils, and sweet jesus he loved his eyes. Without breaking contact Dan dropped down to his knees. 

The thud of his knees hitting the floor echos down the hall, the chime of his belt buckle being opened and hands against his thigh rings in his ears, everything's in slow motion, but Dan’s still looking him in the eyes. 

“Is this okay?” Dan asks before taking Phil out of his pants.

“Fuck yeah it is.” Phil replies, sending shivers down Dan’s spine with the simple swear word. 

With a swift yank, Phils trousers and pants are around his ankles, and his cock springs free, Dan’s jaw drops at the sight of it. Before he can even say anything Dan’s licking alongside him, causing his cock to twitch upwords and away from him. He giggles before taking the tip in his mouth and slowly sliding the whole thing into his mouth. Phil feels the back of Dan’s throat. He could cum just then and there. The sweet wet heat of Dan’s mouth is fucking heaven. 

“Dan, I’d really like to fuck you, and if you do this any longer I dont think i’ll be able to.” Comes out of Phil, and he sounds completely wrecked. 

Dan pulls off, and looks up at him again. Phil reaches out to help him up off the floor. 

“Remember what you said about button down shirts being fun to take off?” Phil asks, his voice low, almost as deep as his cock was in Dan’s throat. 

“Oh fuck,” Dan half moans before running his hand down Phil’s chest and starting at the bottom button. 

Dan pushes his body against Phil’s on the door, keeping their hips connected but leaning back enough to access all the buttons. At the last button, he takes his time, opening it and spreading his shirt open before running his hands along Phil’s chest. 

He seemed slightly amazed by the little chest hair, and his perfect pink nipples. His treasure trail was dark like his hair, he ran his fingers down it to his curly auburn pubes that were once pressed against his nose. He gripped Phil again for one last wank before stepping back.

He ripped his own shirt off and started to walk backwards, motioning his index finger in a way that told Phil to follow. He stepped out of his trousers, and pushed the rest of his shirt off his shoulders to the floor. 

When he reached the bed, Dan was only in his underwear, he was waiting. He looked like a model, a beautiful eriotic model. His body was made to be looked at. He was the most fucking beautiful man in the whole goddamn world and Phil was lucky enough to be able to look at him. 

Phil crawled onto the bed and placed himself between Dan’s legs, leaning over him and staring down into his eyes. 

“Please. I love you and I have always wanted you. We can forget it in the morning, but I just want you right now, even if I can’t have you forever.” Dan said.

In response, Phil kisses him once again, long and passionate this time. He’s held back from passionately kissing Dan in the fear Dan wouldn’t want to love him either, but this might be his chance.

Phil breaks the kiss and starts to snake himself down Dan’s body. Kissing all the parts he loves, meaning there isn’t a place that hasn’t been kissed.

He settles himself down lower between Dan’s legs, running his fingers down his thighs and running the same stop over with his nails on the way up. He leans down and kisses the skin above his pants. He loops a finger under the hem and looks over to Dan, “Please?” he whispers.

Phil starts to pull them down, Dan lifts his hips in hopes that it helps Phil take them off easier. He slides them down over the arch of his cute butt as slow as he can, it’s still covering his front. Phil kissed him through the fabric before tugging them down and watching him spring free.

He’s mesmerized by Dan. He’s thick and a decent size, making it easy for him to deep throat, he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought of sucking Dan off and stretching him open; hitting his spot, cause holy sweet Jesus, he has. He’s laid in his bed three fingers deep imagining it being Dan and knowing he’s so much thicker than his fingers, coming almost instantly at the thought.

He pulls the boxers all the way down his legs and off, throwing them to the side. He runs his fingers over Dan’s legs, spreading them a bit and looking at the beauty he’s been blessed with. He grabbed Dan by the ankle and lifted his leg so that he could kiss him all the way down towards his entrance.

“I’ve always wanted to eat you out.” He mumbles into the side of Dan’s thigh.

“Good god, please do.”

Dan’s clean and soft and beautiful. He knows Dan had a shower earlier, so he’d be ready for who ever took him home. Phil also knows that he’s always fingering himself when he has a long shower. The moans and the old lube bottle in the garbage are the two factors that lead him to that conclusion a few years back. It was another thing that turned him on to no end. 

He stretches Dan’s cheeks apart, looking at the wonder that is his Dan, and licks a stripe across his hole. “It’ll be easier if you roll over.” He said looking up from between his legs.

Dan quickly flipped over and stuck his ass in the air. Phil spread him again and started to lick forcefully at his pink, puckered hole. Dan was lightly moaning into the mattress just like the ones Phil would hear escaping under the bathroom door. Dan loved having his ass played with and Phil only wished he’d done this sooner.

Phil started to be more forceful with his tongue, slipping it in and out of his hole while Dan pushed his ass back on his face for more.

“Fuck, oh fuck Phil!” Dan basically screamed.

Dan didn’t have to say anything else, Phil had both hands on his ass cheeks, pressing himself even deeper into Dan’s hole. He started to lick again, lapping at Dan’s entrance, making him cry out like a whore.

“Do you have lube baby?” Phil asked, wanting to slip his fingers into him as well.

Dan tossed his hand and smacked it on top of his nightstand. Not looking, he opened the drawer and felt around until he found it. It was a pretty well used bottle of the same durex lube Phil’s seen in the trash time and time again.

Phil took the lube from his hands and pumped some onto his three fingers. He worked it on them, so it wouldn’t be cold and then ran the tip of one around Dan’s slick entrance.

He slipped a finger in, Dan arched his back with a moan, sticking his ass out more. Phil fell more in love with him from that noise than he ever thought he would.

“Phil, please I need more!” Dan exclaimed, Phil knew he was desperate, but he wanted to savor this.

He slipped another finger in, watching Dan melt under his touch. Scissoring them, listening to Dan hiss at the stretch. He wanted to be careful with Dan. He knew he was big, the guys he’s been with always had problems with how big he was. He’s only topped a handful of times because of people not wanting to take the full 8 inches Phil had to offer. 

He added a third finger, only pumped it a few times before Dan was crying for the real thing. He pulled out and sat back, watching Dan flip over and reach into his drawer for condoms. 

“I have a couple different kinds. There’s a ribbed one, warming, pleasure shaped, cherry or pina colada flavored, pick any one you want.” He said, laying them all down one by one. 

“Um, wow.” Phil said, amazed by the layout. “Is that a double ribbed one?”

“Yeah, it’s really nice.”

“Put it on me.” Phil replied in a deep voice, he was able to see the hair stand up on Dan’s arms. 

Dan placed the edge of the condom between his teeth and swiped the other condoms off the bed, slowly he crawled to Phil, pushing him onto his back at the end of the bed. Spreading his legs, he lent down and dropped the condom from his mouth onto Phil’s chest and immediately dragging his tongue across Phil’s cock. 

“No, no, no, if you do that again I’ll come and I really want to be in you.” Phil quickly painted out.

Dan ripped the package open with his teeth. He took the condom out with one hand and gripped Phil’s length with the other. He placed it on the head and rolled it down, pinching the top and watched it suction to him properly. He grabbed the lube that was still on the bed, he poured a little on him and let it slip down the side of the condom. 

He moved Phil’s legs closer together and climbed on top of him, hovering just above him. He reached behind him and took Phil in his hands once more, rubbing it along his hole, playing with it. Phil was so ready to pound into him, but he waited to see what Dan was going to do. 

Without warning, Dan placed him under his hole and pushed in all the way in one go. Phil’s life flashed before his eyes, and in that moment he thought he had died and gone to heaven. The moan that came out of him was deep and dark. It was a noise he never knew he could make. 

“Like that? Like when I take control of your massive and beautiful cock? Huh?” Dan spoke down to him in a tone he’d never heard before. Dan was taking control of him.

“Oh my god yes, please. God fuck me Dan.” Phil practically whined for more movement. 

Slowly Dan raised himself up and slammed his hips back down. Phil could’ve screamed from the amazing feeling of Dan’s tight and hot hole swallowing him in all over again. Slowly Dan started to rock his hips, sliding him in and out, riding him, his hip movements getting faster.

Phil threw his arms over his head, they hung over the end of the bed. He was fucking wrecked, Dan knew what he was doing and he did it well. He rode him so hard and fast the whole bed was shaking, he wouldn’t even be surprised if the whole building was shaking it felt that intense. 

When Dan started to moan like a whore, a noise Phil has never heard him make with anyone else, he knew he was feeling it too. 

“Come here.” Dan panted.

Phil took Dan’s hand and Dan pulled him foreword till he was sitting up. He wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck and kept riding him the best he could. “Your cock is magical.” Dan whispered. 

“You’re fucking amazing.” Phil replied before moving to kiss his neck.

“Yeah,” Dan panted, “Fucking amazingPhil.”

“If I wasn’t so close I’d leave.” Phil said into his neck.

Dan just giggled, moving his hips a bit faster, “You’d never leave me.”

“I’ll never fucking leave you.” Phil said, pushing them back and pile driving into Dan making him scream. 

“Phil, I’m so fucking close.”

“Me too.” Phil said, pushing into him again and again. He felt absolutely fucking wonderful, it was kind of ridiculous how good he felt. 

Phil lent down to kiss him one last time, only to have Dan’s wrapped around him keeping him in the kiss longer. As they got closer and closer it became less of a kiss and more like open mouths smashing against each other and moans and other noised escaped them. 

“Phil, Phil, oh my god, PHIL!” Dan screamed as he came untouched in between their stomachs.

When he came, he tightened around Phil, the pressure and the thought of Dan coming under him sent Phil over the edge, he came with a grunt, still fucking into Dan’s over sensitive hole. Once he was done, he slipped out and laid down on Dan’s chest. 

Their breathing was still heavy, Phil was rising and falling on Dan’s chest as he tried to catch his breath. He laid a couple more kissed to Dan’s chest as he was lying there. He wanted to tell him he loved him, if he was drunker he probably would have. But he held himself back. 

“I love you.” Dan whispered. 

Phil laughed, of fucking course Dan knew what he wanted to say. They knew everything the other was thinking. “I love you too.”

“Come shower with me.” Dan said, running his hand along Phil’s back in a calming motion. 

Phil flopped over, lying on his back beside Dan before sitting up and forcing himself off the bed. He took the condom off his now soft penis, he tied a knot at the top and flung it in Dan’s garbage bin under his desk. 

Dan got up and walked to the bathroom, Phil heard the water turn on before he was even in there. Dan got in right away, not bothering to grab a towel, so Phil grabbed 2 and placed them on the rack beside the shower. 

He stepped in and Dan had already cleaned himself off. Phil stood behind him and wrapped his arms around Dan, kissing the back of his neck. Dan moved his head to the side, “Mhmmm, thank you.”

He turned around and whipped a hand towel across Phil’s sticky chest, cleaning it off and dropping the towel to the ground. He rested his arms on Phil’s shoulders again, looking him in the eyes. Phil wondered if this was going to be like this forever. He wanted Dan to always look at him like this. Like he loved him. Like he was the only one in the world.

“I don’t want this to be a one time thing.” Phil said, choking back tears. “I want this to be how the rest of our lives are. I want to love you forever and ever.” He couldn't hold the tears anymore. “I want to live a long and happy life with you and then I want to come back and find you all over again, just next time I want to tell you I love you a lot sooner.” 

Dan kissed him. Long and slow. He pulled him in a lot closer, pressing their wet, naked bodies against each other.

When he pulled back, Dan was crying a little too. 

“Sleeping with random strangers all this time was just me coping with the thought of you not loving me.” Dan cried harder, leaning his face into Phil’s neck. “I love you so much.” His cry got harder, sobs shaking his whole body.

“I’m always going to love you.”

Phil held him in his arms for a while. “Let’s finish getting cleaned and go cuddle till we fall asleep. It’ll be a lot nicer in a bed.” He suggested. Phil washed his hair while Dan washed his body, then they switched, making sure they got the most of the water. 

Once they finished, they wrapped themselves in big fluffy towels and returned to Dan’s room. Dan dried himself off and put a pair of underwear on, Phil on the other hand, he dried off and got back into bed completely naked. 

They got into bed on the sides they were used to, turning to look at each other. They smiled at each other. The small amount of light coming from Dan’s salt lamp kept the mood soft. They were happy and in love. They were warm and together. It was all each of them had wanted for a long time. 

Dan scooted closer to him and cuddled into Phil chest. Phil wrapped an arm around him and kissed him on his forehead. 

“I love you.” Dan whispered. 

“I love you too.” Phil replied. 

Phil stayed awake for a few more minutes, not wanting to forget this moment. He took it all into his memory. 

He’d always remember this moment. He’d remember the feeling of Dan’s hot body pressed against him, snoring softly. He’d remember the way his hair smelled like vanilla and how the soft curls were beginning to form. He’d remember the I love yous and the crying. He’d remember the euphoric feeling of making love with the man of his dreams for the first time. This was a night that would never be forgotten. 

This was the night his whole life began.

A life with Dan.

A life of happiness and love, the one Dan always deserved. 

He kissed Dan’s head one more time before drifting off to sleep. Tonight his dreams were actually his reality. Dan was actually in love with him, they were actually together. His life was complete.


End file.
